


Of Ducks and Foxes

by CloverTheGrand



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Bad Puns, Crack, Drabble, Duck puns, Fox Puns, M/M, or should i say, quack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverTheGrand/pseuds/CloverTheGrand
Summary: A duck and a fox have a conversation
Relationships: Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Of Ducks and Foxes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ArcticWeasel's fanart of Duckley and Gabreynard bhgkdfghdjfkf https://twitter.com/ArticWeasel/status/1345186929596366849?s=20

“Purebred!” Duckley honked. 

“Huh?” Gabreynard chittered. 

“That’s why that dog I saw the other day pissed me off! It was pure bred!”

“A dog made of bread? I don’t get it. Did you want to eat it?”

“No. Like a hunting dog.”

“Oh-! Eugh.”

“Why are you disgusted? Foxes, dogs, similar deal, are they not?”

“I’m more related to cats, for fox sake.”

Aziraphale smiled as he watched the park’s resident duck and fox quack and gekker at each other. How adorable. He snickered as he took a photo of the two, ready to photoshop cutesy wedding decorations onto them. 


End file.
